<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mouthing Off by Purplemist1345</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449159">Mouthing Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemist1345/pseuds/Purplemist1345'>Purplemist1345</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Big Family Series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Discipline, Family Fluff, Spanking, mouthsoaping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemist1345/pseuds/Purplemist1345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking, Two-Bit lets his mouth and attitude get him into trouble with the law.    And with his Mom and big brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Big Family Series [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two-Bit knew he was in serious trouble, and he was dreading what was going to happen very soon.    The eighteen-year-old was currently sitting on a cot in a jail cell, waiting for his Mom to come and bail him out.</p>
<p>The night before, he had had a few too many beers and got into a fight at the movies.       The police showed up and broke up the fight.      The cop was going to let Two-Bit off with a warning, but Two-Bit kept insulting and cursing at the cop.   He took a couple swings at two of the cops, but the booze had slowed his reaction time and the punches did not connect.     Then he tried to steal a cop car, twice.      So he was arrested.        Two-Bit continued to give the cop lip all the way to the station, and through the entire booking process.</p>
<p>Then that morning, sober but slightly hungover, Two-Bit continued to insult and annoy everyone withing hearing range.          So now, instead of being let go with a warning, Two-Bit was being held on several charges.      He had to pay sixty dollars in fines or do thirty days in the jail.        </p>
<p>The teenager thought that the thirty days in the cooler sounded better then facing his Mom and Darry, but knew he had to face then eventually.</p>
<p>Besides, there was only three weeks left of his junior year of high school and missing those three weeks would hurt his GPA.      He knew he would have to retake his junior year if he spent a month in jail.</p>
<p>He had used his one phone call to call him Mom and ask her to come pay his fines so he could get out of jail, she had quickly agreed.    He knew that his Mom would never leave him in jail when she could get him out, she was an amazing Mom.    </p>
<p>Two-Bit didn’t feel bad about giving the cops a hard time, but he felt awful about disappointing him Mom.    Again.      He had promised her that he would tone down his attitude towards the fuzz and would stay out of trouble with the law.    But here he was sitting in jail.     Again.</p>
<p>Two-Bit knew his Mom and Darry were both going to be extremely upset with him, he also knew that Darry was going to whip his ass raw for this.      Two-Bit was eighteen, and legally an adult.    But he loved and respected both his Mom and Darry.        He knew that they both loved him, and wanted what was best for him.       He also knew that without them being there to kick his ass for doing stupid stuff, he’d been locked up a long time ago.     Or dead.</p>
<p>So Two-Bit would take whatever punishment they decided to give him with minimal complaint and whining.       He trusted them.      Even though Darry was a lot stronger then him, and a much better fighter, Two-Bit knew that the older boy would never actually hurt him.        A whipping from Darry hurt like hell, but there was never any lasting damage.</p>
<p>His Mom had spanked him a few times growing up, but the last time she had given him an actual spanking was when he was fifteen.         Susan Matthews was an amazing Mother and loved both of her children with all of her heart.     But she was not a very strong woman, physically anyway.         Darrel Sr. had stepped up and started spanking Two-Bit when he earned one.     After he passed away, Darrel Jr. stepped up.</p>
<p>An officer walked up to the cell and unlocked the door.</p>
<p>“Come on, Matthew.”     He said.       “You’re free to go.”</p>
<p>“Just when I was starting to feel at home.”      The teenager said, standing up. </p>
<p>He followed the cop down a long hallway and into the main room of the station.          There were several other cops in the room, along with a few other people.       Two-Bit saw Officer Rakin, the man who had arrested him, and could not resist irritating the man some more. </p>
<p>“Hey Rakin!”   He called out.       “I appreciate your wife’s company last night, she was amazing.     All of the inmates thought so.     But I was a little shocked when your Mom showed up, but she wasn’t that bad either.    Didn’t picture her for a swallower.     Hell, she didn’t even gag.”</p>
<p>“Keith Allen Matthews!”     A familiar female voice scolded.      Two-Bit gulped slightly and turned around to see a very upset looking Susan Matthews glaring at him.</p>
<p>“H…hey Ma.”    Two-Bit greeted, his face heating up.         He never talked that way in front of his Mom, never.       His Mom was a decent woman and she did not deserve to hear that kind of remarks.     Especially from her son.</p>
<p>“Young man, that will be enough of that.”     Mrs. Matthews scolded.      “Now apologize to Officer Rakin right now.”</p>
<p>“But……”        Two-Bit started to protest, but his Mom held up a hand to silence him.        </p>
<p>“Now, Keith.      Unless you want me to wash your mouth out with soap right here.”        Mrs. Matthews said sternly.</p>
<p>Two-Bit stared in shock at his Mom for a moment, she looked serious.       She had washed his mouth out before, but not since he was thirteen.        But he was not about to chance it.</p>
<p>The teenager turned to the officer and said.     “I am sorry for my comments.”        </p>
<p>“Let’s go Keith.”       Mrs. Matthews said, as she turned and stormed out of the room.</p>
<p>“Good luck, kid.”     Rakin said, sympathetically.</p>
<p>Two-Bit sighed and followed his upset Mother out of the station and out to the parking lot.       She climbed behind the wheel of her car and Two-Bit slid into the passenger seat.</p>
<p>“Ma, I’m sorry.”    Two-Bit said softly, as the woman started the car and pulled out into traffic.         “Real sorry.     I promise I will pay you back every cent.”</p>
<p>“Keith.”     She said, staring out the windshield.       “I am too upset right now to discuss this calmly.     So I want you to sit there quietly until I have a chance to calm down.”</p>
<p>“Yes Ma’am.”     Two-Bit said miserably.  </p>
<p>He had never seen his Mom this upset before.      </p>
<p>They rode in silence for a few minutes, and Two-Bit was not surprised when they passed the street they lived on.     He figured they were going to the Curtis house.</p>
<p>“Darry is watching Emily for me.”      Mrs. Matthews said, as she parked the car in front of the Curtis house.         “I was about to go run some errands when I got your call.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.”     Two-Bit said softly.         He knew his Mom was a busy woman, and didn’t have many days off of work.        The days she was off work were usually spent keeping house and running errands.</p>
<p>Mrs. Matthews killed the engine and turned sideways to get a better look at her son.</p>
<p>“I am very disappointed in your behavior.”    She said, her tone a little softer then it was earlier, but still stern.            “You are eighteen, an adult.    You could have been locked up for a long time.          They could have easily charged you with assaulting a cop and attempted grand theft auto, that’s serious jail time.”</p>
<p>“I know, Ma.”    Two-Bit said.      “I am really sorry.    I will do better, I promise. ”</p>
<p>“You keep saying that, Sweetie.”         She said with a sigh.          “This time I plan on making sure you keep that promise.     I have been too lenient with you, and that is my own fault.      But this time, I am not going to make that mistake.       You are in a lot of trouble here, you understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes Ma’am.”       Two-Bit said sadly.     </p>
<p>“When we get inside.”       Mrs. Matthews continued.         “I am going to wash your mouth out with soap for those comments you made inside the police station, and for you cursing at the cops.”</p>
<p>“Come on, Ma.”     Two-Bit protested.     </p>
<p>“Those remarks were completely uncalled for, Keith.”         Mrs. Matthews said.        “I know you are eighteen, but I will not tolerate my son speaking like that.     Especially in front of women.      I know you did not realize I was in the room, but I am sure you noticed the other women in there.         You get angry when someone uses foul language in front of me.       How do you think the children of those women feel about them hearing such vulgar comments?”</p>
<p>“You’re right.”     Two-Bit said with a sigh.      </p>
<p>“Then you, me, and Darry are gonna sit down and discuss everything.      We will hear your side of the story, then Darry and I will decide your punishment.       I’m pretty positive that you’re gonna be grounded for a while, and have a pretty hard time sitting down for the foreseeable future.       But then we will put all of this behind us and hopefully you will learn from it.”</p>
<p>“Yes Ma’am.”    Two-Bit said.       </p>
<p>“Come on, Sweetie.          Let’s get this over with so we can move on.”       Mrs. Matthews said, carding a hand through her son’s hair.     Her voice was still slightly stern, but it was also sad.      She hated punishing her children, but she knew she could not back down this time.     she was not going to lose her son due to his own foolishness.    </p>
<p>Two-Bit was dreading what was about to happen.    But he nodded anyway.         He knew he was in the wrong and he knew he deserved whatever his Ma and Darry did to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Susan and Two-Bit walked onto the Curtis porch and heard laughter coming from inside.         Two-Bit opened the door for his Mom, then he followed her inside.</p>
<p>Soda had Ponyboy pinned down in the floor.   The older boy had his brother’s arms pinned behind him and was using his legs to trap Pony’s legs.     The younger boy was stuck.      Emily was sitting in the floor beside the intertwined brothers, tickling Ponyboy’s sides.      The thirteen-year-old was laughing and struggling to get free.         Darry was sitting in his recliner reading a newspaper, ignoring his youngest brother’s pleas for help.</p>
<p>“Aunt Susan!”     Pony exclaimed in between laughter.     “Help!”</p>
<p>“He don’t deserve help, Mama.”      Emily said, as she stopped tickling Pony and looked up at her Mom.      “Pony’s been real mean to me.”</p>
<p>“So you enlisted Soda’s help to pay him back?”     Susan asked with a smile.</p>
<p>“It was Soda’s idea.”     The eight-year-old said.      “He said we needed to teach the little brat some manners.”       </p>
<p>“Aunt Susan.”     Pony said, struggling unsuccessfully to escape his older brother’s grasp.       “They’re the ones being mean.”</p>
<p>“Darrel.”     Susan mock scolded the oldest Curtis brother.         “Why didn’t you help your baby brother?”</p>
<p>“Because.”    Darry replied with a smirk.      “If Soda and Em are beating up Pony, they are not beating me up.”</p>
<p>Susan laughed and said.      “Then I shouldn’t intervene eighter, I don’t want them to turn on me.”</p>
<p>“Hey!”    Pony protested.</p>
<p>Emily giggled, then once again started tickling Ponyboy’s sides.</p>
<p>Susan smiled, then her expression turned serious.</p>
<p>“Emily, Honey.”     She said.       “Leave Ponyboy alone for a minute.”</p>
<p>“Awww, do I have to?”      The young girl asked with a pout.</p>
<p>“Yes you do.”     Susan replied.</p>
<p>Emily sighed, but did as she was told and stopped her assault on Pony’s sides.</p>
<p>“Thank you Aunt Susan.”      Pony panted, out of breath from laughing so much.       </p>
<p>Soda released his hold on the younger boy and Ponyboy scrambled to his feet.    Soda also raised to his feet.</p>
<p>That’s when they all really noticed Two-Bit.     The normally jovial boy was looking miserable and had not made a sound since entering the room.      normally, he would have joined Emily in tickling Pony.    Or either freed Pony and help him attack Soda and Emily.      </p>
<p>“Emily.”    Darry said.      “I think your Mom, brother, and I need to talk about something.       Why don’t you take the boys outside for a few minutes and keep an eye on them?     Make sure they stay out of trouble?”</p>
<p>“Sure, Darry.”    Emily said sadly.     She noticed the look on Two-Bit’s face, she knew that look.    She knew her brother was in trouble.</p>
<p>“Ponyboy.”    Soda said.     “You get a count of three, then Em and me gonna come after ya.      One.”</p>
<p>“Darry.”     Pony gave his oldest brother a pleading look.</p>
<p>“Two.”     Soda said.</p>
<p>“I’d advise running.”     Darry advised Ponyboy.</p>
<p>“Crap.”   Pony said, then he ran out the door.</p>
<p>“Three.”        Soda said with a smirk.      “Let’s go Em.”</p>
<p>The eight-year-old gave her brother a sympathetic look, then she also ran out the door.    Soda was right behind her.</p>
<p>“What’s up?”     Darry asked.</p>
<p>“I found out where Keith was last night.”         Susan said.       “He was sitting in a jail cell.”</p>
<p>Darry sighed, then gave the younger boy a stern look.      “What’d you do this time?”    he asked.</p>
<p>“I had a few too many beers and got into a fight.”    Two-Bit said softly.      </p>
<p>“And.”     Susan prompted.</p>
<p>“And I took a couple swings at a cop, and tried to steal a cop car.”       Two-Bit admitted.</p>
<p>Darry sighed and asked      “Are there and charges?      Do you have to go to court?”</p>
<p>“I…I don’t know.”    Two-Bit admitted.     He had been so worried about what his Mom and Darry were going to do, he hadn’t even thought of the legal issues.</p>
<p>“No.”     Susan answered for her son.       “Keith was only charged with the misdemeanor crimes, so the fines I paid were his only punishment.”       Then she looked at Two-Bit with a stern expression.      “But if it happens again, he will be charged with the more serious charges and be sent to a minimal of thirty days in jail.”</p>
<p>“Who did you fight with?”    Darry asked.     He knew that if one of the boys got into a fight with the wrong person, it could mean a lot of trouble for the whole outfit.      </p>
<p>“Bobby Greene.”      Two-Bit answered.          “He was drinking too and a small disagreement led to a fight.”</p>
<p>Darry nodded, relieved.       Bobby was a tough hood who fought dirty.    But he was also a friend of theirs and a member of the Shepard gang.     Darry knew that if Bobby and Two-Bit ran into each other today, they would be all buddy-buddy again.     Neither boy would hold a grudge.</p>
<p>“Was Bobby arrested?”     Darry asked.        If he was, then Darry was going to call Tim and let him know.      So he could get him out.</p>
<p>“I have no idea.”      Two-Bit said.        “He was drunker then me, but he wasn’t putting up as much of a fuss.”</p>
<p>“He was arrested for public intoxication.”     Susan once again answered for her son.        “Tim was there picking him up when I showed up to pick up Keith.      He asked me to tell you that he didn’t know Keith was arrested until he spoke to me, or he would have called you.”</p>
<p>Two-Bit hated that his Mom was calling him by his given name, she only did that when she was really upset with him. </p>
<p>“There’s something that Keith hasn’t told you yet.”      Susan said.       “He gave the police a lot of lip, cursing at them and insulting them.       After he was released, he made some very rude and vulgar comments in a room full of people.    Including me and a few other women.       He did not know I was in the room, but he did know about the other women.”</p>
<p>Susan sighed and said.     “Keith and I are going to take care of his smart mouth right now, then we can discuss the rest of his punishment.       Come on, Keith.”</p>
<p>“Ma, please…..”    Two-Bit started, but stopped when he saw the sadness in his Mom’s eyes.      He knew she hated having to punish him.      He hung his head and said.    “Yes Ma’am.”</p>
<p>Susan led him into the bathroom and motioned for him to sit on the toilet.    Then she grabbed a new bar of soap from under the sink and opened it.</p>
<p>“I have told you repeatedly not to antagonize the police.”     Susan lectured, as she ran the soap under the tap.       “You know good and well that that can get you in serious trouble, or even killed.       And I know you know better then to talk like that in front of women.”</p>
<p>“Yes Ma’am.”     Two-Bit said softly.     </p>
<p>“I love you, Two.”       Susan said, her voice soft.    Two-Bit was relieved that she stopped calling him Keith.       “And I refuse to let you get yourself locked up or hurt when I can prevent it.”</p>
<p>She held the lathered bar of soap up and said.     “Open.”</p>
<p>Two-Bit slowly opened his mouth and his Mom pushed the soap into it.</p>
<p>“Leave it there while I talk to Darry.”       Susan said, as she dried her hands on a hand towel.          She ran a hand through his hair and then rested her hand on his cheek.      “I am disappointed in your behavior last night and this morning.”        She said softly.      “But that does not change the fact that I am extremely proud to have you as a son.     You are a good man and an amazing son.      You just need to learn to control your mouth and your attitude.       And lay off the booze.”</p>
<p>She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, then she straightened up and removed her hand.           “Stay here and think about what you did and what the consequences could have been.”      Then she left the room.</p>
<p>Two-Bit sat on the toilet, tears forming in his eyes.       Some of the tears were from the horrible taste of the soap stinging his eyes.    but some of the tears where from the knowledge that he had disappointed his Mom.       The more he thought about it, the more tears ran down his cheeks.      </p>
<p>After a few minutes, that seemed like a few hours to Two-Bit, Susan retuned to the bathroom.      </p>
<p>“You can rinse now, Sweetie.”    She said.</p>
<p>Two-Bit quickly stood up and went to the sink, spitting out the bar of soap and scooping up handfuls of water.     No mater how much water he sloshed around in his mouth, he could not get rid of the bitter taste.          After a few moments he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I know the taste is still there.”    Susan said.     “But that’s enough for a little while.    Let’s go into the living room.”</p>
<p>“Yes Ma’am.”     Two-Bit said, reluctantly turning off the tap and following his Mom back into the living room.</p>
<p>“Honey.”     Susan said.         “Darry is going to take care of the rest of your punishment.      He is going to bring you home later this afternoon.”</p>
<p>“Yes Ma’am.”     Two-Bit said.        “I really am sorry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Sweetie.”    Susan smiled and wrapped her son in a tight hug.      “You are forgiven.”</p>
<p>Two-Bit returned the hug.       He was a good foot taller then his Mom and outweighed her by several pounds.     But he still felt safe and protected in her arms.       After a few moments, they pulled apart.</p>
<p>“Two.”    Darry said, his voice firm.     “Go wait for me in my room.”</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.”   The younger boy said, as he walked from the room.</p>
<p>“Thank you for doing this.”     Susan said.      “I know you don’t like punishing the boys.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, I don’t.”     Darry replied.      “But I’d rather for Two-Bit to have a sore butt rather then have him being sent away to jail.”</p>
<p>“You are a wonderful brother.”      Susan said.            Then she chuckled and said.      “I better go rescue Ponyboy, then take Emily home.”</p>
<p>“If you still want to run those errands, Emily is fine here.”    Darry said.   </p>
<p>“You’ve got your hands full with Two-Bit.”        Susan reminded him.</p>
<p>“The boys can keep her occupied while I deal with Two.”    Darry said.        “I can drop her off when I drop off Two-Bit.”</p>
<p>“There are some things I really need to do.”     Susan said.     “Thanks Darry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later, Darry walked into his room and was a little surprised by what he saw.      Two-Bit had already removed his jeans and had his briefs pooled around his ankles.          He had Darry’s desk chair pulled to the middle of the room and bent over the back of it, with his hands gripping the edges of the seat.</p>
<p>“Normally you put up at least a little bit of fuss before a spanking.”    Darry said, as he started removing his belt.      “You must be feeling pretty awful right now.”</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.”     The younger boy replied softly.</p>
<p>“Why are you getting whipped?”    Darry asked.</p>
<p>“For getting into a fight and giving the fuzz a hard time.    And for trying to steal a cop car and taking a swing at the cop.”      Two-Bit said.</p>
<p>“You were lucky the fuzz didn’t press charges.”     Darry lectured.       “If they did, you would still be sitting in a jail cell.     And you would be there for a while.    You are eighteen, you would have been charged as an adult.”</p>
<p>Darry stepped up beside the younger boy and placed a gentle hand on his back.        “I ain’t gonna let you get sent away without a fight.”</p>
<p>He removed his hand and doubled his belt in half.        Two-Bit heard the slight whistle of the belt, then he heard the loud smacking sound and felt the burning sting of the belt.     He hissed in pain, but remained in position.       Darry continued to slap the belt across Two-Bit’s bare ass, causing it to turn pink.    Then red.      Two-Bit hissed and grunted.</p>
<p>“Owww!”      He exclaimed when Darry started in on his upper thighs.      “Darrrrry, I’m Sorry.”          He felt his eyes watering.        </p>
<p>Darry ignored the pleas and continued to bring the belt down hard.      He was determined to keep Two-Bit out of trouble with the law, and keep him from getting himself hurt or killed.      </p>
<p>“Not there!”      Two-Bit cried out when Darry started slapping the belt against his tender undercurve when his ass met his legs.       Tears started flowing down his cheeks as the pain increased.      He started shuffling his feet and bouncing a little, trying to alleviate the burning pain.     But it wasn’t working.     His ass and legs felt as if they were on fire.     And Darry continued his assault.     </p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity, Darry stopped swinging the belt and dropped it on the bed.      Two-Bit was crying hard at that point.</p>
<p>Darry placed a hand on the younger boy’s back and started rubbing gentle circles.         </p>
<p>“Take some deep breaths, Two.”     He said softly.      “We’re almost finished.”</p>
<p>That statement caused Two-Bit to whimper.      “Please, no more.”      He said hoarsely.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Two.”    Darry said, sadly.        He really hated to cause his little brother so much pain.         “We’re done with the belt, but I’m going to use my hand to drive the message home.      I want this lesson to stick.”</p>
<p>“It’s stuck.”     Two-Bit sniffled.     “Like superglue, it’s stuck.”</p>
<p>“I aim to make sure of that.”     Darry said, removing his hand.     He sat on the bed and gently guided the other boy over his lap.     Then he started spanking the reddened and sore skin, causing Two-Bit to start sobbing.       After a couple minutes, Darry stopped the spanking and once again rubbed gentle circles in Two-Bit’s back.</p>
<p>“It’s over, Two.”    He said softly.      “All’s forgiven and your slates clean.      It’s all over.”</p>
<p>Two-Bit continued to cry for a few more moments, then his sobs turned into whimpers.      After another few moments, Two-Bit slowly stood up and pulled his briefs up over his scorched butt, causing him to whimper.</p>
<p>Darry stood up and wrapped his brother in a tight hug, which Two-Bit quickly returned.       </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Dar.”     Two-Bit said, before burying his face into the older boy’s chest.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Two.”      Darry said.      “Your punishment is over, you’re forgiven.”</p>
<p>After a few minutes, they pulled apart.</p>
<p>“Man, Dar.”     Two-Bit said, gently rubbing his burning ass.     “I may never sit again.”</p>
<p>“You pull a stunt like this again.”   Darry said.     “And I will whip your ass, then give you bedtime spankings for a week.    Savvy?”</p>
<p>“Yes Sir.”     Two-Bit said quickly.    </p>
<p>Darry placed a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder.      “Why don’t you lay down and rest for a little while?      You probably didn’t sleep too well in that jail cell.”</p>
<p>Two-Bit nodded, a nap sounded good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Four hours later, Darry took meatloaf out of the oven.        Emily was standing beside the table, stirring a bowl of mashed potatoes.      Soda and Pony were in the living room watching t.v., and Two-Bit was still asleep.</p>
<p>“Those looks great, Em.”    Darry praised the young girl.         “Thank you for helping with lunch.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.”        Emily said.     </p>
<p>“Boy’s lunch!”     Darry called out.       “Wake up Two.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get him.”    Soda’s voice called back.</p>
<p>Pony walked into the kitchen and gently tugged one of Emily’s pigtails.        “You better not have burned my lunch, squirt.”     He said.</p>
<p>“You better watch it, donkeyboy.”     Emily said, causing Darry to laugh.        “Soda and me might just have to teach you some more manners.     And Two will help us.”</p>
<p>“What’d you call me?”    Ponyboy asked, towering over the girl.     He tried to look intimidating, but he was having trouble keeping a smile off of his face.    he thought it was a pretty good insult.</p>
<p>“Donkeyboy.”    The young girl said.</p>
<p>“Nice one, Em.”    Two-Bit laughed as him and Soda entered the kitchen.        “That just proves you’re my sister.”</p>
<p>Two-Bit normally wore jeans, but he was currently wearing a pair of Soda’s soft sleep pants.</p>
<p>“Hey Two.”   Emily said, rushing to her brother and throwing her arms around his waist.       “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Of course I am, Em.”        Two-Bit assured her, as he hugged her.          “I’m still sore, but I deserve to be sore.”</p>
<p>“I made the potatoes like you like them.”       Emily said, as they pulled apart.      “With extra butter and bacon bits.”</p>
<p>“That’s great, Honey.”    Two-Bit smiled at her.     “It looks great, and I am starving.    I haven’t eaten anything all day.”</p>
<p>He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.    Then everyone sat down to eat.       Two-Bit gently sat down, but could not help hissing in pain as his butt made contact with the hard chair.      </p>
<p>Emily gave her brother a sympathetic look, then she sent a glare towards Darry.     </p>
<p>“Pack the glare away, Em.”     Darry said, sternly.       </p>
<p>“Come on, Em.”      Two-Bit said.      “It ain’t Darry’s fault.       I messed up big time, and I deserved the whipping that I got.        Darry punished me because he’s my big brother and he wants me to be safe.       Just like last month when I had to spank you for sneaking out of the yard and going to the park alone.”</p>
<p>Emily nodded, then looked at Darry.      “I’m Sorry, Darry.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, Em.”   Darry smiled at her.       </p>
<p>“Let’s eat.”      Two-Bit said.</p>
<p>Everyone dug in, enjoying the meal and enjoying each other’s company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like it.      I am about to start on my next story.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy it.    I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>